Way Station
Way Station is a map that was released on the 28th of July 2009 in the Dark Corners or All-Fronts Collection DLC. Strategy This map is suitable for a variety of gameplay styles as it features a good arsenal of weapons and plenty of places to make use of them. The spawn rooms for the Torque/Sniper are perfectly set up to get clear shots at players near their spawn points, as the area between the room and the spawn is quite open. However, it should be noted that the stairs in the back of the room make ambushes quite easy for unsuspecting snipers, so a spotter may be necessary. Another option is to take the sniping weapon up to the bridge. Although it is very open, a skilled marksman should have a clear shot at most of the map from the Scorcher spawn. For Guardian, locking the leader or entire team in the sniper room is the best bet. However, the leader in Guardian runs the risk of being headshot from the window of the opposite sniper room, since its open when the train in the middle is in the right place. Also, grenades can cause trouble as well, since the ink and frag spawn is just down the corridor from the rooms. In modes like Submission, the meatflag often gives one team the advantage due to its location on one side of the tracks or the other, but this is balanced by the fact that the carrier must often cross over the tracks to score anyway. Environment Way Station appears to be a locust station for some sort of cargo train, much like Tyro Station for the Gears. The cargo train remains still in the middle of the map above the imulsion, but by activating a switch in the sniper rooms, the train will move forward, allowing players to cross over the cars to the opposite side of the map. The map vaguely resembles War Machine in layout. Weapons The map features a large variety of weapons. Along the corridors spawn Ink and Bolo grenades (alternating) in a corner, as does an ammo crate on Horde. Up the stairway and above the train rails is a bridge overlooking the map where a Mulcher or Scorcher spawn on alternate rounds. In the large open room to the back spawns an alternating Boltok and Gorgon pistol on each side, overlooking the stairs into the sniper/switch rooms. At the end of the corridor spawns and down the stairs of the back rooms are a pair of small rooms with alternating Longshot and Torque Bow spawns. Horde For Horde, the team's best bet is to seal themselves off in one of the sniper rooms with a boomshield on the stairs and another in the entranceway to the room and camp out the sniping weapons. This is effective on higher waves. Another more risky but quicker method is to camp out the stairways with shields and use the mulcher to spread fire around the map while others shoot from the shields. This strategy works well as long as teammates revive one another quickly and are sure to retreat past the walls if under heavy fire. Players using either method should also watch for flanking enemies; those using the sniper room method should watch out for the enemies coming down the back stairs and those using the Scorcher spawn should beware of those coming up. Trivia *Afraid of the Dark is an achievement that requires one game on multiplayer from this map to receive *Did not go Gentle is an achievement that requires one win on multiplayer from this map to receive *Lost in Transition is an achievement one can get by completing waves 1-20 of Horde Category:Multiplayer Maps